This invention relates to elevated floors. More particularly, it relates to a pedestal head for an elevated floor-supporting post.
Certain types of electronic equipment, e.g., large digital computers, are generally installed on an elevated floor so that cables, pipes, etc., may be installed beneath this equipment and may be easily serviced in the event of malfunctioning thereof. The floor is comprised of a plurality of quadrilateral floor panels, each panel being readily removable so that the cables and pipes directly thereunder are immediately accessible. Each corner of every panel is supported by a pedestal head that is resting on a post.
In the past, some types of pedestal heads were cast of aluminum. In an effort to reduce costs, more recent types of heads were constructed of four separate arm sections that were each stamped from sheet steel and welded to the pedestal post.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pedestal head made of a single piece of sheet metal.